


And It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Twoset在動物園, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: 為袋鼠拉小提琴……(Chinese translation ofAnd It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)byApsacta; original summary: “Playing violin for kangaroos...”)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	And It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apsacta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/gifts).
  * A translation of [And It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431871) by [Apsacta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/pseuds/Apsacta). 



好啦，Eddy的腦袋有時候是怪怪的。

他正在到處走著，和他最好的朋友（他完全是純友誼關係的好友）在動物園遊玩，看看動物，樂在其中，他的腦袋卻突然送給他這麼一句。這就像一個美好的約會嘛。這完全不是他們想出這個點子的時候想要的感覺啦！

原本的點子（真不知道他們是怎麼想出來的），是在這裡拍一段影片。他們想拉小提琴給袋鼠聽，因為嘛，所有人（和動物）都值得在生活中擁有一點古典樂。包括袋鼠。

（其實可能呢，只是可能啦，為袋鼠演奏古典樂沒有他們想像中那麼有用。可能袋鼠比較喜歡爵士樂，又或者一些比較跳躍的音樂呢。）  
  
不過那會是一些優質的片段，而且這也是很好的影片題材。看到Brett摸摸袋鼠的時候，Eddy幾乎已經可以看到影片留言充滿心心眼和uwu了。美好、治愈、優質的內容。正是他們頻道需要的，他告訴自己。

Brett此後還摸到了更多的袋鼠，在他確定他的琴在琴盒裡、不會被損壞之後。Eddy肯定，如果他的手碰得到牠們的話，他會撫摸所有的袋鼠。他在鏡頭外對牠們說話時聲音變得溫柔，試著讓牠們走近些，試著要Eddy碰碰牠們。  
  
Eddy太害怕了，雖然他不會承認。他相當肯定他在哪裡聽過（或者讀過），煩到袋鼠的話可能會被牠們揍。他不知道這是真是假，但這聽起來還蠻可信的。他不知道如果他像Brett那麼大膽的話，他的過敏會不會發作。

  
這真是美好的一天，陽光溫暖得剛好，微風柔和得剛好，樹上的葉子在背景沙沙作響。這真是美好的一天，Eddy想，為甚麼他們不多點這樣出去呢。

這真是個美好的約會，他的腦袋加上一句，於是Eddy臉紅了，希望沒有人看到，然後他叫自己那該死的腦袋趕快閉嘴。他可不想和Brett去約會。這太荒謬了。

「我覺得我們應該去找駝鳥。」Eddy終於提出。畢竟他們在拍影片嘛。可能駝鳥會喜歡古典樂呢。

他擔心他的腦袋會再想出類似這種奇怪的想法，所以他從那個時候開始負責掌鏡，以免鏡頭拍到他的臉。不過這是個好主意，這樣他就可以拍到多幾隻鳥兒和超多的Brett了。而且也不會有和他最好的朋友去約會這種麻煩的想法透露在鏡頭裡。

（好吧，「Twoset鬣蜥」這句是他的錯。那兩隻Twoset鬣蜥還是甚麼，明顯地是在交尾。那又怎樣，來告他啊。Eddy的腦袋有時候怪怪的。那不代表甚麼。）

不過這真是美好的一天，當然不像約會啦因為根本不是，但Eddy去到一半的時候有點忘了他們正在拍影片。結果到最後他們還是不知道駝鳥到底喜不喜歡古典樂，因為在拍攝Brett嘗試和一隻色彩繽紛的虎皮鸚鵡說話後，Eddy就完全放棄了。

最後他們只是到處走走，Eddy看著Brett嘗試摸摸所有走進摸摸範圍的東西。

也許他們應該多做點這種事。也許Eddy想在之後請Brett吃冰淇淋還是甚麼，來讓這刻延長一點，但也許他制止了自己，因為這畢竟並不是一個約會啊。

不過，這真是美好的一天啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡這個故事的話，請也到[原作](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431871/chapters/61679029)為原作者點kudo😉


End file.
